


coming home

by somehearts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, basically what I want to happen in 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehearts/pseuds/somehearts
Summary: after valentine and magnus switch back into their own bodies, alec comforts magnus.





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> could I be any more generic with the title? probably ngl 
> 
> this is how I want the scene to go in 2x12

"So much to do." Magnus muttered as he started moving around the loft. 

Alec watched him for a couple of seconds, "Magnus." The others had only left the loft a couple of minutes ago, with Valentine in tow. Alec had wanted to wait until they left to say something but Magnus wasn't giving him a chance. 

"Magnus." Alec said a second time with more volume. Magnus paused in his movements, and it was only because Alec knew him so well that he saw the slight tremor in his hands.

"Hey." He said softly as he moved towards his boyfriend. Magnus braced both hands on the table in front of him and let his head drop. 

Alec hovered his hands over Magnus' shoulders, unsure if he was allowed to touch. He was about to speak again when Magnus turned around to face him. 

He began speaking in a quiet voice, "Alec, if you hadn't noticed..." He cut himself off and closed his eyes tight.

Alec placed his hands on either side of Magnus' face and tilted his head up. 

"It took me longer than it should have. It was surreal hearing all those things coming from Valentine's mouth. Some part of me knew that what you were saying was true, but the idea of it was just so.. ludicrous that I brushed it off. I thought it was another one of Valentine's mind games." Magnus made a move as if to interrupt but Alec lightly placed his finger on his lips. "Let me finish. It was when you mentioned the morning after our first time. When you shared bits of your past with me, and I told you stories about my siblings. Valentine couldn't know any of that." 

Alec brushed his thumb against Magnus' cheek as Magnus let out a deep, shaky breath. 

"In all my 400 years, I have never in my life felt so... weak. Not having my powers was terrifying, and the thought of anyone thinking I was that monster." Magnus shuddered at the thought and pressed his forehead against Alec's. 

"You saved me Alexander, and more than that you saw me. When no one else was willing to listen. You did." He moved his hands to Alec's waist and clenched his jacket in his fists. 

Alec ran his hands down to Magnus' neck and stroked the short hairs at the back of his neck. 

The kiss they shared was full of emotion. When they parted, Magnus pulled Alec close and hugged him tight. He let out a deep sigh of relief, hugging Alec was like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat to me on tumblr @alecolightwood !!


End file.
